


always fighting for a chance to prove himself

by apricity (infinitesimalapricity)



Series: we gon' run this town tonight [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Headcanon, Trans Female Character, rimmy tim, trans!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitesimalapricity/pseuds/apricity
Summary: a little (read, tiny) drabble about jeremy dooley / rimmy tim





	always fighting for a chance to prove himself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrhi/gifts).



> cross posted on tumblr [here](http://smarticot.tumblr.com/post/162443727639/always-fighting-for-a-chance-to-prove-himself)

jeremy dooley had grown up bearing the brunt of every short joke, had faced the ugly side of every mob boss who connected short height with femininity. the way they said, "you fight like a girl," was laced with connotations of weakness, and it filled his throat with bile.

rimmy tim was short. rimmy tim could also kill you with his bare hands, could kill you with a sniper rifle five roofs away. rimmy tim respected jack with a ferocity; she'd proven to him time and time again that fighting like a girl meant shooting a man point blank and slashing throats one-handed with unsmeared makeup.

**Author's Note:**

> also hello come say hi at [tumblr](http://apricityofthedamned.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/impromptubitch)!


End file.
